Nervous? Always Around You!
by Kt luvs
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are getting married. Will any problems arise for the happy couple? Troyellaxox. sorry summary sucks arghh


**Nervous? Always Around You!**

_Italics- flashback_

**Gabriella's POV**

I remember the first day I met him…

"_So, who's gonna rock the house next? You and you. Come on get up here. Hey, some day you might thank me for this…or not."_

_I stood there scared to death. Me, sing in front of people? I didn't even sing in front of the mirror. But, that was then. _

_The boy next to me began to sing, even though I was scared I have to admit, he looked hot! He started to sing; he looked nervous too. His voice was so soothing. When his part ended it looked like he was going to leave. I was going to do the same after my first bit. _

_I sang it and he stopped walking away. He came back to his microphone and sang with me. _

_After we sang we went outside. Just as the countdown for New Year started our eyes locked. I never wanted to look away; his eyes were and still are a stunning, shimmering shade of blue. _

**Troy's POV**

I remember the second time I saw her…

"_So, do you even remember the night before?" Jason asked. _

"_No, not at all. All I remember is like pink jelly-" then a girl walked past. She somehow looked familiar. Her hair was long and a shining shade of brown. It fell in messy curls at her waist. I called her; her phone rang!_

_It was her! the girl I had met on winter break, the girl I had sung with, the girl who; only after knowing her a matter of minutes could manage to melt my heart in one smile. Gabriella. _

Thinking about this stuff makes me realise what I'm about to do is completely right. Not that I didn't know it before. It just proves it.

In one hour I will be marrying the love of my life. The girl I met when we were only 16; 8 years ago. We've been together since then. The love of my life…

Gabriella Montez. The girl I sung with on Winter Break in High School.

**Gabriella's POV**

I remember the first time he kissed me…

It was at the after party of our triple win. We had our first kiss after only knowing each other for about three weeks. Normally I would never had done such a thing. But, with him it felt so right.

It was raining and I was looking through a window in Chad Danforth's house. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"_Troy? What are you doing?" I giggled. _

_He didn't answer instead, he swung me around and looked at me for a second. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back with all the passion I could muster; so did he. _

_He pulled away and put his forehead on mine. We both had really big grins on our faces. _

"_I think…" he began. He took a deep breath. "I think…I…love you." He whispered. This shocked me but, I smiled. He smiled back in an I-hope-this-means-what-i-think-it-means kind of way. _

"_I think I love you too." I whispered back. He grinned and pulled me back in for a kiss. _

Remembering this brings a huge smile to my face. But, it also brings back fears.

"What if he changes his mind?" I turn to Sharpay, Taylor and my mom.

"He won't, you know that. He loves you and you love him. That's all that matters." Taylor came up to me and hugged me. As did Sharpay and my mom.

"I do love him." I say turning to the mirror once again. "And he loves me." I smile as I rearrange my veil over my face.

In one hour. I will become Gabriella Montez- Bolton. Troy's wife. Though, between me and you I'm going to become…Gabriella Bolton. He thinks I'm keeping my name too. There is no way when I can be a complete Bolton with him.

**Troy's POV**

Half an hour. Half an hour. Then the woman I have been with for 8 years, the woman who makes it so I can't breathe when I'm near her, the woman who wears my Great Grandmother's engagement ring on her ring finger, the woman who I have lived with since starting college; 3 years ago, the woman I have been engaged to for a year and a half, the woman who is more mature than me even though she's 10months younger, the woman who is pregnant with my first child, the woman I love…Gabriella Montez.

"Dude, you need to calm down." Chad came up behind me looking at me in the mirror I have been staring into for the last hour.

"I said all that out loud?" I hoped I didn't. From the view in the mirror I could see my dad's face, Chad's, Zeke's, Ryan's and Jason's all nodding. What an idiot Troy.

"Can I ask a question?" Chad is asking.

"Only if it's not a stupid one." I joke. Seriously though, all his questions are stupid.

"It's not stupid. Isn't Gabi's belly going to be showing in her dress? I mean she is pregnant." God he's an idiot.

"She's only a month pregnant dumb ass. Your girlfriend is three months and she hasn't even started showing properly yet!"

"Oh, yeah. I just thought. Never mind. Wait, Taylor's already three months? I'm gonna be a dad in 6 months? I need to lay down!" he ran to the sofa and layed on it. Breathing in and out very slowly.

My mom came in.

"Everyone's waiting, it's now or never. Troy you look really handsome. Gabriella's waiting for you Jack." My dad nodded and walked out of the room to see my Gabi.

"Ok mom. Can you help Chad a second? Oh, is Gabi ok? Is she nervous? She is still here right? Oh my God! She's gone hasn't she? Just tell me I can take it! Why would she do this to me? I thought she loved me!" I panicked.

"Troy…Troy…Troy!" my mom shouted the last bit as I paced back and forth in the room. "Gabi is being Gabi right now. She looks absolutely stunning, and she's waiting to be walked up the aisle by your father but, you have to be there first! Now go!" she pushed me out of the door. I gave her a quick hug and stood at the alter waiting for her. Chad was next to me (being my Best Man) beaming.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabi? Time to go!" my mom said through the dressing room door. I walked out.

"So, how do I look?" I ask.

"Wonderful."

"Breath taking."

"Troy won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Or his hands!"

"He'll just be wanting to see you in your dress everyday!"

"I think as soon as he sees you he's gonna want to rip it off!"

"Again!"

My friends and mom could have carried on for ages. Just because I'm pregnant they all think me and Troy are constantly at it like rabbits. Well, we are but, don't tell them that!

Just then Jack; Troy's dad came in. he saw me and hugged me. He whispered to me that I looked beautiful. He took my arm and the wedding march began.

My mom walked down first.

Then Kelsi.

Then Sharpay.

Then my other pregnant friend Taylor. She went last as she's my Maid Of Honour.

Then Jack and I began walking down the aisle. I saw Troy looking ever so handsome in his tux.

"I wanna thank you again for asking me to walk you down the aisle. It's a real honour." Jack whispered.

"My dad died when I was 12. And you have been like my dad over the years. It just seems so right. I love you Jack." I turned to him and smiled.

When we reached the alter Jack kissed my cheek and I gave my bouquet to Taylor. Troy took my hand and we looked at each other.

**Troy's POV**

I felt myself getting lost in her eyes and her body. Damn, was my wife HAWT!

Her dress fit her wonderfully. It hung to her curves perfectly. I lifted her veil off her face and I saw tears fall gently and slowly from her eyes.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Nervous? Always around you." She whispered back the tears still falling.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Now, both have decided to wrote their own vows. Troy…if you will." The priest said. I took a deep breath.

"I remember the first time I met you. The first time I sang with you. The first time we Broke Free. The first time we kissed and the entire first everything's. The day you accepted my Great Grandmother's ring astonished me as did the day I came home and you told me you were pregnant. I'll admit on both things I was scared at first but, then I realised both lead me to being with you and that's what I want more than anything else in the entire world. Now, I could say something that everyone would say was cheesy after like the fact that you complete me but, to me it's not cheesy, it's true. People say it was coincidence that lead me to you but, I think it was because I needed someone who could change my world for the right reasons and that person would and could only ever be with you. From the moment I sang with you till the moment we die and beyond I will always love you. I know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are, but your faith gives me strength, strength to believe, we're breaking free. From this moment on. Our lives will not be the same as they used to be, they will be better. I could not think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with, to be married to, to live with and to be the mother of my children but, you. And I mean that with all my heart. I love you Gabi. You, me and our baby or babies forever."

**Gabriella's POV**

His words made mine sound stupid. My wonderfully put on makeup is now probably half way down my face but, I don't care. I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world coz I have Troy. And Troy is all I need.

"Miss Montez, please proceed with your vows." The priest turned to me. I felt all eyes on me and I didn't like it. I looked around and started breathing heavily. Troy looked at me and understood what I was feeling. He gripped my hands tighter telling me he was there and was always going to be. I smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"Troy, my life, my love, my husband. If you leave my life would fall apart. I need you with me. Like you, I remember our first everything's and everything in between. If I had to imagine my life with someone and I had never met you believe me I wouldn't imagine being with a freaky-basketball-callback-boy instead it probably would have been with the complete opposite. But, I'm glad I met you before him. Otherwise I wouldn't have you holding my hands right now, giving me love and support when I need it most. The day I found out I was pregnant I thought you would run, it scared me. But, instead you encouraged me and that's more than I could have wanted. With you by my side I know we can cope with everything that comes at us. Your family are my family. My life is yours and yours alone as is my heart. If you're gone you are the person I will miss the most. I'll admit we haven't had smooth sailing, friends getting in the way, families, colleges, personalities but, we have and always will pull through coz love like ours does only come once a blue moon. I never thought I could get married because I knew my dad wouldn't be there to walk me down the aisle but, you told me I could do it, you told me I had to be strong and when I told you I couldn't you were there. You were there telling me that know matter what you would help me with everything in mine and our lives. And my life became so much better when I saw you standing up here and your dad walked me down the aisle. Mi único amor, siempre y más allá, de mañana a mañana, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta la muerte nos hace despedimos. My one and only love, for ever and beyond, from tomorrow to tomorrow, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Even death won't part us now." Troy whispered. I smiled and fresh tears started to flow.

"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton take thee, Gabriella Maria Montez to become your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." He winked at me. Even on the most important day of our lives he still manages to come off as an idiot. But, that's why I love him.

**Troy' POV**

"And do you Gabriella Maria Montez, take thee Troy Alexander Bolton to become your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Over whelming emotion came over me and I began to cry with Gabi, not as much as Gabi but, manly tears.

"Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." the priest said.

"With this ring I thee wed." I placed the wedding ring on her small delicate finger. "I love you." I whispered. She mimed it back.

"Gabriella, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." she placed my ring on my finger her hand shaking slightly.

"It now brings great pleasure to announce to you all… Troy Bolton and his wife…" We turned to the audience smiling. He was about to say Gabriella as my wife. "Gabriella Bolton." What? Did he just say Gabi Bolton? Not, Gabi Montez- Bolton.

I turn to look at her; she smiles at me broadly. I return it.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

I pull her towards me and kiss her passionately. I love her.

Finally I'm married to the woman who stole my heart in high school.

**Gabriella's POV**

He pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately.

Finally I'm married to the man who stole my heart in high school.

**Both POVS**

Who says High School Sweethearts never last?

We did, and we always will. We love each other and that's all there is to it.

And there's not a day that won't go by that when he/she is standing near me, holding me, kissing me that we won't feel nervous. Because, we will always be scared of our feelings we always have been. Scared of the fact that we love someone so much, so much that you didn't think was humanly possible.

I love her!

I love him!


End file.
